peurotsiilempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Wyngerian Language
The Wyngerian Language was officially developed by Lefrince II under Kythor's rule. The Rules 1. Any adjective or adverb goes at the end of the verb/noun ie: Falsa(Axe), Sael(Great), Falsa Sael(Great Axe) 2. Any verb in the past ends with ee, any verb in the future ends with oo. ie: Kint (Open, current/now), Kintee(Opened), Kintoo ( Will Open) Absolute Basics Required for Military: Hello - Tau Goodbye - Neitau Yes - Aeir No - Neir Sir - Saen Permission to speak?- Esgo Vod Ojara? Emperor - Saelkar Basics Hello - Tau Goodbye - Neitau How are you? - Lyrra zia vyn? I am fine. - Vey zia . What race are you? - Prus turri zia vyn? What is your name? - Dyryn zia vyna gnomas? My name is... - Veya gnomas zia... Where are you from? - Lada zia vyn vesei? I am from... - Vey zia vesei... Who - Prii What - Prus Where - Pran When - Pryk Why - Preth How - Kivc Which - Prod How do I... - Kivc Vod Vey... How do I use... - Kivc Vod Vey Yalb What if ... - Pryk Toy... How come... Kivc Vaild How did... - Kivc Vodee... Yes - Aeir Yeah - Aeirie No - Neir Good - Nustrakc Bad - Jistamnos Decent - Bamnovor Okay - Wustrank Please - Pren Thank You - Todavyn Your Welcome - Vynalkc Excuse Me - Ooshveys Thank - Todakc Excuse - Ooshkca Welcome - Alkcord You/Your/You're - Vyn/Vyna/Vynara Have - Lya It - Bik And - Di Also - Adishe Upon - Byda To (do) - Vod To (go) - Vod To (have) - Vod To (be) - Vode Do - Resa So - Ko Out - Noda But - Shas Be - Zia I - Vey I'm - Vey'h Me - Veys My - Veya We - Veyaoa Our - Yelu The - Kia Of - Va By - Va Near - Va If - Toy Are - Zia Am - Zia Is - Zia Or - Ra There - Bet Make - Yutar Ranks/Formalities Sir - Saen Sire - Saenio Leader - Kar Emperor/Grand Leader - Saelkar Grand Commander - Vorizar Elf Nation - Calbeldon Dwarf Nation - Yituur Human Nation - Gildrag Peasant/Civilian - Pesai Prisoner - Buccensar Punish/ed - Buccen/kt Footsoldier - Agdal Soldier - Ridral Fighter - Juhral Elite - Miofal Honorary - Henkar General - Jekcori Noble - Vanyar Military Related Sword - Kesst Shield - Fom Sword and Shield - Kesst Di Fom Axe - Falsa Great - Sael Great Axe - Falsa Sael Dagger(s) - Junta Left - Bork Right - Borl Left Dagger - Bork Junta Right Dagger - Borl Junta Bow - Nyawn Arrow - Fotre Bow and Arrow - Nyawn Di Fotre Warrior/Fighter/Soldier - Yishe Archer - Yishar Swordsman - Yisher Ranged - Yosk Range - Yos Melee - Rosk Power - Tiyu Speed - Zurl Navy - Tuenc Ram - Boncufi Orders/Discipline In - Nado With - Elts All - Karnte None - Jikc Formation - Hemnavor Rank - Hemnisk File - Namborakc Salute - Zanikc Uniform - Impraivs Flank - Hijrom Stand - Ovaus Sit - Sinekc Run - Boemniksi Fight - Evvli Win - Linam Lose - Hikila Speak - Ojara Permission - Esgo Permission to speak?- Esgo Vod Ojara? I must go - Vey neko vod Horrible - Neromoi Excellent - Pofericu Silence - Dyant Misc Race - Turri Castle - Furicul Citadel - Ulwark Home - Ponkam Sleep- Soozi Big - Jiq i Small - Kiqi Medium - Kiji Mean - Lopi Nice- Lopo Beautiful - Bonran Ugly/Disgusting - Feul Intelligent - Turpel Dumb/Stupid - Tarkel Room - Boshnar Bed - Hromt Table - Rellos Chair - Sienten Stove - Homnk Fire - Incike Window - Hunviw Door - Oprik Open - Kint Close - Sawn Restroom - Humblokc Wrong - Gornter Back - Fokc Sun/Sunny - Plikc/Plika Rain/Rainy - Hers/Hersa Fog/Foggy - Lisn/Lisna Cloud/ Cloudy - Skao/Skaoa Hot - Plikk Cold - Plisc Warm - Pisksa Storm - Lontowl Loud - Nunk Quiet - Bocctre Hard - Noko Soft - Polko High - Grith Low - Frihl Music - Senitren Daughter - Gisa Night - Kazoy Son - Gis Born - Giniz Uphold - Has Foundations - Gnosyntos Victory - Nykae Victorious - Nykaias Forth - Noda Argue - Sonnt Talk/Talking - Jocu/Jocuai Category:Wyngerian Empire